Marvel vs. DC Comics
}} Marvel vs. DC Comics is a game involving super heroes from Marvel and DC comics. The game can be played in Verses mode where you can fight with friends or random players over the internet. The number of playable characters in Verses Mode depends on the system's number of max players. It can also be played in Adventure Mode where you fight in places all around the DC-Marvel canon universes combined into one! Here, DC and Marvel both exist. In Adventure Mode, multiple super villains appear and can be fought. Playable Super Heros and Villains The characters are unlocked in Adventure Mode: *Black Spider-Man (Pre-order exclusive) *Shadow *Captain America *Hawkeye *Bucky *Silver Surfer *Batman *Robin *Batgirl (Wii version only) *Agent Liberty *Captain Marvel *Flash *Superman *Bizarro (PlayStation 3 version only) *Alpha Centurian *Amazing Man *Green Lantern *Wonder Woman *Cheetah *Catwoman *Hawkman *Hawkgirl *Red Tornado *Martian Manhunter *Green Arrow *Black Canary (Wii version only) *Aquaman *Black Manta *Joker *Scarecrow *Penguin *Clock King *Carnage *Toxin *Brainiac *Doomsday *Daredevil *Deadpool *Gambit *Green Goblin *New Goblin *Hulk *Human Torch *Iceman *Invisible Woman *Iron Man *Jean Grey *Luke Cage *Mister Fantastic *Ms. Marvel *Nick Fury *Penance *Songbird *Spider-Man *Storm *Thing *Thor *Venom *Wolverine *Blade *Cyclops *Black Cat *Iron Fist (Xbox 360 version only) *Juggernaut *Psylockea (PlayStation 3 version only) *Sentry (Wii version only) *She-Hulk *A-Bomb *Blacklash *Bullseye *Colossus *Cloak and Dagger *Diamondback *Electro *Equinox *Firestar *Grim Reaper (Battle on Verses Mode 15 times) *Havok *Jack O'Lantern *Justice *Lucia von Bardas *Magnetoa *Molten Man *Moonstone *Nick Fury *Quicksilvera *Scorcher *She-Hulk *Shocker *Spider-Woman *Tinkerer *Titanium Man *Whirlwind *Wizard *Wonder Man *Bishop *Black Widow *Lady Deathstrike *War Machine *Yellowjacket *Cable *Goliath *Hercules *Prodigy *Multiple Man *Patriot *Black Panther *Nitro *Maria Hill *Namorita *Ghost Rider (PlayStation 3 version only) *Elektra (Wii version only) Verses Mode Arenas *Hero Stadium *New York City *Statue of Liberty *Gotham City *Metropolis *Smallville *Atlantis *Central City *The Batcave *Arkham Asylum *Daily Planet *Krypton *Justice League Watchtower *Comic Book (Battle on Verses Mode 150 times) Trophies *Alfred-'Battle on Verses Mode 50 times' *Alien Symbiote-'Defeat all bosses on hard difficulty' *Kryptonite-'Play all levels on hard difficulty' *Arkham Asylum-'Battle on Verses Mode as every character once' *Comic Book-'Complete Adventure Mode' *Sin Tzu-'Battle on Verses Mode on the internet' *Electro-Proof-'Defeat boss ''Electro' *Spider-Armor-'''Battle on Verses Mode as ''Spider-Man 15 times''' *Lex Luther-'Battle on Verses Mode 100 times' *Arachnid-Man-'Defeat all ''Spider-Man bosses''' *American Flag-'Unlock ''Captain America' *Joker's Card-'''Battle on Verses Mode as ''Joker 10 times''' *Kryptonian Robot-'Defeat boss ''Metallo' *Penguin Bomb-'''Defeat boss ''Penguin' *Batarang-'''Battle on Verses Mode as ''Batman 10 times''' *Krypton-'Defeat all ''Superman bosses''' *Thor's Hammer-'Battle on Verses Mode as ''Thor 10 times''' *Tweedledum and Tweedledee-'Battle on Verses Mode 100 times' *Stopwatch-'Defeat boss ''Clock King' *Htrae-'''Battle on Verses Mode as ''Bizarro 10 times''' *Batzarro-'Battle on Verses Mode as ''Bizarro 20 times''' *Birthing Matrix-'Battle on Verses Mode as ''Superman 15 times''' *The Sword of Azrael-'Battle on Verses Mode as ''Batman 15 times''' *Moloid-'Battle on Verses Mode as ''Mister Fantastic 10 times''' *Scream-'Battle on Verses Mode as ''Venom 10 times''' *Agony, Lasher, Phage, and Riot-'Battle on Verses Mode as ''Venom, Carnage, and Toxin 5 times each''' *Green Lantern-'Battle on Verses Mode as ''Green Lantern 15 times''' *Catman-'Battle on Verses Mode as ''Catwoman 15 times''' *X-Men Blackbird-'Battle on verses mode as ''Wolverine 20 times''' *M.O.D.O.K.-'Spend 15 hours battling on Verses Mode' Bosses *Electro *Clock King *War Machine *Venom, Carnage, and Toxin *Penguin *Black Manta *Cheetah, Black Cat, and Catwoman *Metallo *Green Goblin and New Goblin *Juggernaut Category:Wii Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Xbox 360